She walked away
by JackSue4ever
Summary: A songfic


She couldn't take one more day

Home was more her prison now

Independence called out

She had to get out

Jack: Courtney, wait!

Courtney: Dad, I'm 18, you can't do anything to keep me here!

Jack: Might I remind you that you only turned 18 a month ago today. You're not ready to go out into that big world. It will eat you alive with in the first hour that you're on your own.

Courtney: Dad, in another month I'll be in College, Were you planning on sheltering me then?! Well newsflash, I'm adult now & I don't need you dad.

Courtney left in a huff

A fight was all she needed

To give her a reason

She slammed the door with no goodbye

And knew it was time

Courtney on the Highway driving way to fast

A Police Officer sees her speeding, starts his car & turns on the sirens

Courtney pulled over & rolls down her window

Officer: Miss, do you know you were driving over 55 miles an hour? The speed limit is 45.

Courtney: I'm sorry officer, I won't do it again.

Officer: I guess I'll just give you a warning this time, but next time you get a ticket. Drive careful ma'am. Have a nice day.

Courtney: You too.

Courtney drives off, she wasn't going to look back

Courtney: Laughing What are you crying about, girl? It's time to move on.

Now she's driving to fast

She didn't care to glance behind

And through her tears she laughed

It's time to kiss the past goodbye

Courtney: I'm free, no parents breathing down my neck, I can start a new chapter, make a new beginning. I don't need them.

I'm finally on my own

Don'ttry to tell me no

There's so much more for me

Just watch what I will be

Courtney was walking away from her old life.

Courtney: I'll saw them, I'll saw them all. I can get by by myself, don't need mom or daddy. But where will I go? Why am I living my live behind? Stop that, girl, you're leaving you're old life behind, but you going to start you're new life.

She walked away

Couldn't say why she's was leaving

She walked away

She left all she had believed in

Jack woke up every morning after his daughter left & asking himself

Jack: Why?

The first week she was going, Jack seemed to have trouble getting his work done, he kept remembering her

Flashback

Courtney: Daddy, daddy.

Jack: Over here sweetheart, what?

Courtney: Look what I got for being a good girl when I got my shot.

Jack: Oh it's a pretty sticky & a lollipop, where's mine?

Courtney: You only get one if you get a shot, silly.

Flashback end

At Tara's, she was also not getting much work done & remembering her

Flashback

Courtney: Mommy, mommy, look what I made for you.

Tara: Oh sweetie it's so pretty, did you color it all by yourself?

Courtney: Daddy helped.

Tara: He did, did he?

Tara noticed Jack leaning against the doorway

Jack: Yep.

Courtney: Happy Birthday mommy. Here this is for you too.

Tara: Chocolates. Thank you.

Tara hugged Courtney

Jack came into the room&

Jack: Happy birthday babe. Here, this is for you too.

Jack pulls out a Dozen roses

Tara smiles the Rose, notices the card, takes the card out, opens it & smiles after reading it

Courtney: What does it say mommy?

Tara: It's private sweetie. Thank you honey.

Jack kisses her

Courtney: Aww.

Tara & Jack laughed

Not a day goes by

For the ones she's left behind

They're always asking "Why?"

And thoughts of her consume her mind

Jack: Lord thank you for this food we're about to eat, & Lord please let Courtney know we love her & always will wherever she might be, Please be with her. In Jesus name we pray. Ahem.

Tara: Ahem

God please let her know

The love we tried to show

We'd promise anything

If you'd just bring her home

Jack & Tara both were quiet during dinner, remember back to the day she lefted

Tara: Jack, she said she didn't need us. Do you think that's true?

Jack: No, I think her Independence got the best of her, I'm hoping & have been praying she'll come back home.

Tara: I have too.

She walked away

Couldn't say why she was leaving

She walked away

She left all she had believed in

Tara: God please tell her to come home. Do you think she will Jack?

Jack: I hope so

Tell her we love her

Tell her she's wanted

And one more thing God

Tell her to please, come home

Please, Come home.

Tara: Why did she leave?

Jack: I don't think even she knows that.

She walked away

Couldn't say why she was leaving

She walked away

She lefted all she had believed in

Courtney: Why did I leave? Now I'm homeless with no where to go, Mom & Dad probably wouldn't welcome me home with open arms.

She walked away

Couldn't say why she was leaving

She walked away

She lefted all she had believed in.


End file.
